A Place to Come Home To
by Elsa The Ice Biotic
Summary: Anna Lake has just graduated High School. Elsa Frost has just returned from active duty overseas. Can Elsa find in Anna a place to come home to? [Modern AU] Sniper!Elsa, Percussionist!Anna, Rated M for language, graphic violence, possible smut. - DISCONTINUED


**A/N: Okay so here's the story, I'm looking for another fic to dabble with when I get writer's block for Rudimentary Photography. RP is not done, I'm not abandoning it, etc. So I've uploaded another fic called "A League of Her Own" and will be uploading another fic in addition to this one and choosing one to continue while I put the other two on hiatus. I'd like to eventually finish all of them but I don't want to be writing 4 fics at once – headache city. Please let me know what you think of this fic, whether you'd like to see it continued, or if you think it's crap, I'd like to know that too. As usual, PMs, reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated. Also, no, I didn't get this idea from "American Sniper" – this is an idea that's been sitting in my head for a long time.**

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own Disney/Pixar/The US Military**

**A Place to Come Home To**

An Elsanna Fanfiction

**Chapter 1: **A Bittersweet Graduation

"Anna Lake" the voice droned in monotone as Anna walked across the stage in her white gown, reaching her principal in a few short strides to accept her diploma, her mind far from the activities taking place on the stage. Suddenly remembering, Anna turned to face the crowd, finding her mother and father who were waving proudly, cheering her on while snapping pictures, her older brothers Kristoff and Olaf also cheering. Seeing her family so excited for her brought a smile to Anna's face, even if it didn't quite reach her eyes. Moving on, Anna took her place back in her row, waiting to sit until the entire row had returned. Finally seated, Anna slouched down, content to zone out until the afternoon's proceedings had concluded and she could go home. As the last row of her fellow graduates sat down, Anna's excitement rose as she got ready to dart off the stage; until the principal rose once more.

"Thank you all once again for coming and celebrating this great event in these children's lives. Before we conclude today's ceremonies, we have one last award to present". At this, Anna's attention had been grabbed – this was not in the rehearsal they had done yesterday. "Anna Lake, would you come up to the podium please?" At this, Anna rose slowly, confused and nervous about what was going to happen.

_I'm receiving an award? What award could I get? They already recognized me as the band president. I don't __**do**__ anything else. I already received my scholarship recognitions… what's going on?_

Anna finished the short trip to the podium and took the principal's hand, shaking it again as she had when receiving her diploma. "To present this award, please join me in welcoming back to Southern Isles High, a recent Alumnus, Elsa Frost!" The principal smiled at Anna for whom time had all but stopped. Anna _had _heard the principal correctly, right?

_Elsa is here? Elsa Frost. __**My **__best friend, Elsa. Freaking. Frost. Is here?_ Anna turned slowly as she saw none other than her best friend, Elsa emerge from off stage, dressed in khaki dress slacks, a khaki short-sleeve button down, numerous medals over her left breast pocket, black oxford shoes to complete the ensemble and her hair up in a tight bun smiling at her and carrying an envelope. Something inside Anna snapped and all at once tears flooded her ducts as she ran toward her friend with a jubilant shout of, "Elsa!" Upon closing the gap, Elsa hoisted Anna into the air, swinging her around in a circle before bringing her in to a tight embrace.

"Hi Anna" was all she managed to get out before her air supply was cut off as Anna pulled her in as tight as she could.

"You're here! You said you weren't going to be able to make it! I can't believe you're _here! __**You're here!**_" Anna sobbed into the shoulder of Elsa as the blonde tried to detach herself from her friend.

"Anna, your award." Elsa quickly handed the envelope to Anna before stepping up to the microphone, thanking the principal for the opportunity to present the award, and to inform the community before her that Anna was receiving a full ride to Arendelle University for music performance – her chosen major – as long as she was willing to put in four years to the Navy Band upon graduation.

"A full ride?! But I didn't appl- Elsa! Did _you_ apply for this for me?!" Elsa simply smiled at the redhead before offering a final 'thank you' and leaving the stage to sit with Anna's family. Anna just returned to her seat, now more anxious than ever for the proceedings to finish so she could rejoin not only her family, but her best friend.

Fortunately for Anna, she didn't have to wait long. The proceedings wrapped up fairly quickly after being presented with her award, and in no time she was off the stage in the recessional trying her best not to break formation as she passed her family and Elsa. A few moments later found Anna rushing back toward the auditorium seeking out a certain platinum blonde.

Upon finding the group, Anna once again launched herself into the blonde's arms, who was expecting it this time as she hoisted her up once again, smiling at the exuberant redhead as the onslaught of questions began.

"Elsa! When did you get here? How long are you staying? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" With this last, Anna quickly scanned Elsa's form for signs of injury. Finding none, the attack continued, "why didn't you tell me you were coming home!? I would have thrown a party! Where are you staying? I didn't know you were comi-" Elsa placed one finger to Anna's lips, silencing Anna immediately.

"Calm down there, feisty-pants. I _do_ need time to actually answer your questions you know?" Elsa placed Anna back on her feet before facing her and her parents, "I flew in three days ago and stayed in a hotel – I wanted to surprise you, Anna. I'll be stateside for a while and in the area as well, but I'll be doing a lot of training, and no, I'm not hurt." Elsa's eyes rose to the right as she tried to determine if she'd answered the array of questions adequately.

"You didn't say where you're staying for the rest of your stay, dear" Gerda, Anna's mother said, "even though I'm sure Anna will offer anyway, I'd like to offer you a place at our home. You'd probably have to share a room with Anna though, which might be terrifying" Gerda, her husband Kai, and Elsa all burst into laughter as Anna's face turned various shades of red as she fumed at her mother. Elsa could swear she saw hints of steam emanating off of Anna's head.

"I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience, Mrs. Lake. I'll be in and out quite freq-" Elsa began.

"Nonsense! You're never an inconvenience dear. It's already settled, you'll come home with us, and we'll have a nice meal to celebrate your safe return." Elsa couldn't refuse the endearing gazes of both Mr. and Mrs. Lake as she acquiesced and followed the family to their vehicle, a very happy redhead latched onto her arm, head nuzzled into her shoulder. For just a moment, Elsa allowed herself to relax, comfortable and secure as her best friend led her to the family vehicle.

As the group clambered into the SUV, Anna and Elsa in the back, Anna turned to the blonde, "So does that mean Zoe got to go see her family too? I like that girl, besides, she keeps my best friend safe!" Anna smiled briefly as she gazed at Elsa, but that smile was lost almost instantly as a wave of sadness was obvious as it washed over Elsa's facial features, her eyebrows knitting inward, her eyes downcast, lip trembling slightly. "Oh no…" Anna back peddled, realizing there may have been an alternative reason for Elsa's unexpected return.

"Zoe's home, Anna. She's home for good." The blonde lay her head down in the nook of Anna's collar bone before finishing, "We… we were in deep, way behind enemy lines. She… she didn't make it out. She died defending me". Elsa barely finished before she dissolved into tears, all the effort spent maintaining her composure earlier spent as she allowed herself to sob into Anna's shirt, the rest of the inhabitants of the vehicle silent as they drove home, Anna running her fingers through Elsa's hair slowly, holding her with her other arm her hand fingering the trident insignia that Elsa took such pride in, but also meant that she was put into some of the most dangerous combat situations there were.

**A/N: So that's it for this fic/chapter for now. Please let me know what you think! Also, shout out to all of the members, active and/or former, of the military. Regardless of what you think of the US Government, respect to those who serve. Thanks again!**


End file.
